Yume no Sekai
by Kate Anesuna
Summary: So it was all a Dream! Now is their chance to correct the mistakes to change their future! My first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

He felt his body falling. But... From where?

Naruto - *A farewell? Yes, definitely.* Thinks the blond ninja while remembering his goodbye to his son, Boruto. How couldn't he realise? He finally had a family of his own. Someone to got home to. But yet, he always felt that was something wrong, like he didn't belong there.

A brise. Dust on his body. Opening his eyes he sees a night sky. He reaches a hand to his face to clean the sweat from his forehead. He notices his hand, his sleeve... black. He sits up and notices his cloths.

Naruto - "What in the world?!" (Was it all a dream?!)

"What?!"

Surprised, Naruto looks around him and meets Uchiha Obito staring at him.

Obito - "I thought the Infinite Tsukuyomi was unbreakable."

Naruto - "He he he! Seems it didn't work with me!"

"That's what I get in letting you handle the things on your own."

Shouts a figure that still staring at the all scenery, Uchiha Madara.

Naruto - (It was really a dream. So... the Holy Tree, Kaguya...) "Sasuke?!"

He turns around and sees two bodies on the ground. Hatake Kakashi and Killer B were unconscious, maybe still under the strong genjutsu.

Numb bodies everywhere. There wasn't words that could describe the sight she was witnessing. Green eyes searched among the people that were still sleeping to find her rival and friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura - "Ino. INO!"

Ino - "AH! You scared me Sakura. *looks around, astonished* Where are we? What happened?"

Sakura - "I don't know. I'm still trying to understand what's going on."

Ino - "Meaning all that was... wasn't real?"

Sakura didn't knew what to answer. Sakura - (Everything was an illusion? A dream?)

"Damn it! What the hell happened?"

Sharp teeth mumbled rudely.

"We dont know the answer either, Suigetsu. So can you please shut up?"

Suigetsu - *looking scared* "Wow Sasuke, calm down will ya?"

They were still dizzy from the sudden rouse. How much time had passed? But lived so much. Everyone was confused.

Jugo - "Sasuke! *Sasuke looks at him* I believe the war started already. Shouldn't we be going? Or..."

Sasuke - "I intend on going to the war. I still want to protect Konoha despite what happen in the past. And more... There's someone I still want to settle things with. *looks down lost in his thoughts* (Naruto...)

Suigetsu - (What happened to this guy? He is different from before. Could it be...?)

Obito - "I don't need to justify my acts. I planned to create a world as I wished for but it seems YOU are in my way"

Naruto - "A world you wished for?! *looking intrigued* What do you mean?"

Obito - "I wanted to create a world where the person I cared most is still in it. A world with no pain and no suffering. A world of peace."

Naruto - "The world we were in... Is that your ideal world? A world that everything is easy solved with no worries at all? A world that everyone just seem happy but in reality they are dying inside?"

Obito - "What do you know about that? How can a person like you understand about losing someone or feelings since you never had any of that?"

Naruto - "You are right about that. I don't know about such feelings. But I know the pain of losing a cherished someone. Just the thought itself... it hurts. That's why... I won't let you get through with your plan."

Obito - "?!"

*a hand on Naruto's shoulder*

Kakashi - "You weren't planning on doing this alone, were you?"

Naruto - *grinning* "Kakashi-sensei!"

Killer B - "You know we got your back. Gonna kick his ass back on track. This guy doesn't know who is he messing yo. Dattebayo!"

Naruto - "B!"

Suddenly, a shouting is heard.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?!"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto - "Guys!"

Happiness invades his body. He was relieved everyone was alright.

Naruto - *turns to Obito* "I may not understand some feelings Obito. But at least... I'm not gonna fight alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Cold wind blows dust from the ground… All villages are surrounding the battlefield.

Naruto – "You guys came…"

Kiba – "WHAT?! You really thought we would let you fight alone?"

Neji – "This isn't just your fight, Naruto. Only because you are the Kyuubi host you don't have to shoulder this burden alone."

Shikamaru – "This is too troublesome! *sighs* But thats what friends do." *smiles*

Naruto – (Guys… Everyone… Thank you)

Sakura – "So let's do this.. We are all here! *begins to heal Naruto*"

Madara – "Obito! You…"

Obito – "I know! *makes seal* KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

The ground begins to shake and big arms sprout. Soon all battlefield was invaded with huge monsters.

Kakashi –"They are similar to the Juuby. Need to be careful!"

Killer B –"Naruto! Seems they want to buy some time, but its better they stay in line 'cause im gonna wipe the floor with them."

Yamato –"Your rhymes really do suck you know?" *annoyed face*

Naruto –"Hm?!" *looks around*

Sakura –"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto –"Sasuke!"

Sakura – "Ahm?!"

Together with Team Taka, Sasuke arrives at the battlefield.

Sasuke –"Seems I got here just in time." *takes his sword*"Are you resting already?"

Naruto –"Nah!" *gets up* "I was just waiting for you. I knew you would come…"

The two of them stayed like that for a minute. Staring at each other.

Kiba –"Are you done with the flirting? *both Naruto and Sasuke froze of embarassment* 'cause the big guys not gonna wait for you!"

Naruto –"You are right!" *turns to Sakura* "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura –*smiles gently at him and she wakes up* "Where do you think you going?"

Naruto –"Ahm?!"

Sakura –"We are going all together. We are a team right?"

Naruto –"But it might be dangerous…"

Sakura –"I was trained as good as you were. I can be of help too."

Naruto –*smiles* "Alright! Everyone.. Team Seven is once again reunited. And no one is gonna stop us. Are you ready? Sasuke?! Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke –"hm!"

Sakura –"I'm ready!"

Naruto –"Let's go!"

Suigetsu –"We shouldn't be here… Why the hell did we followed him?"

Karin –*kicks Suigetsu's head* "Shut up, Suigetsu! What are you whining about?!"

Orochimaru –"We shouldn't bring attention upon us. We are no match for this war, so it will be better to stay hiden."

Suigetsu -*gets up cleaning his clothes* "That's what I was trying to say…"

Karin –"What the hell you think? No way I would leave Sasuke alone…"

Suigetsu –"That isn't new!"

Karin -*kicks and slaps Suigetsu* "You bastard! I'm sick of you already…"

Orochimaru –(Why do I need to stay with this useless retards?)

The clash between ninja and beasts. Sasuke and Naruto are on the front line taking down most of the monsters.

Naruto -"Come on guys. Let's go!"

Sakura -*Running towards the monsters* (Why do I always have to stay behind? ... Before the Chuunin Exam.. I thought I was already a good Kunoichi. But I was always behind Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They always fought trying to protect me. I hate it) *punch a beast right in the chest* (and I promised myself that the next time was their turn to see my back...) *punch another one but this time in the face* (I swore... while trying to protect them on the chuunin exam... But Naruto and Sasuke-kun continued to walk foward in front of me. I thought that I should just quit... That I would never reach them 'cause they were just too skilled. So while training with Tsunade-sama I learned that a Medical-nin mustn't die... but... that doesn't mean we won't fight. Of course! I can do it. Because... I'm going to inherit the power of a Sanin and... I'm a disciple of the Godaime Hokage!)

A seal begins to form on Sakura's forehead.

Obito -"Hm?!"

Madara -"What?"

Obito -"That girl!"

Madara -*looks around* "The pink haired one? Yes... I've noticed!"

Sakura -"Now it's filled up... I can finally release it." *running towards a beast, she clench her fist and blasts the monster at high speed through the battlefield passing by a astonished Naruto and Sasuke.*

Sakura -*runs towards them and jumps, clench her fist once more and yells* "SHAANNAROO!" *her fist hits the ground blowing everything up*

Naruto -*froze* (I'll never mess up with Sakura-chan again... NEVER!)

Sasuke -*smirks*

Sakura -*gets up she looks at her side, and two huge beast were next to her*

Naruto -*runs towards Sakura in Bijuu Mode* "FUUTON - RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Sasuke -*Next to Naruto* "ENTON - KAGUTSUCHI!"

They both destroy the cheeky monsters with one hit landing next to Sakura.

Sakura -"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto -"Erh.. I'm here too... Sakura-chan.."

Sasuke -"Shut up and don't get in my way, Naruto."

Sakura –"Keep fighting you two. When you realise I already snatched the Hokage seat!"

Naruto –"EEEHH! Sakura-chan too?!"

Sakura -"This time we will go back to back!" (Tsunade-sama! Seems that I've finally catch up with them.)


	3. Chapter 3

The beasts are still coming at enormous numbers.

Sasuke –*looks at Naruto* (So this is how he looks like with the Kyuubi's chakra under control…)

Naruto –*looks at Sasuke* (His new Sharingans… Black flames…)

Sakura –*smirks* (Naruto can change the chakra nature of his Rasengan? That's…)

Sasuke –"We need to attack the main body."

Naruto –"I know!" *shouts to the others* "EVERYBODY! LET'S GO!"

"YEEAAAH!"

Everyone starts to run into the beasts and fight with all their strength.

Kakashi –*runs to the other side*

Naruto –"Eehh? Kakashi-sensei?! Where are you going?"

Kakashi –"Need to settle things… with him."

Naruto -*looking worried* "Be careful!"

Kiba –"We are going too… There's no way I'm gonna lose to Team 7.."

Shino –"So how you think we gonna…"

Kiba –"Just watch!" *makes seal* "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" *looks all proud* "See, you bastard? You aren't the only one who can use that."

Naruto –"Eeehh?! You only made one clone. Even before I could do lots of them.."

Kiba –" Don't underestimate me! Just because I only made one clone doesn't just mean 3 times the power... Watch this! Come on Akamaru!" *jumps to Akamaru's back together with his clone*

Akamaru - WOOF!"

Kiba - "We are going to crush them! INUZUKA-STYLE. HUMAN BEAST MIXTURE TRANSFORMATION!"

A huge wolf with three heads appears and starts to bulldoze all the beasts.

Shino - "runs to monster and punchs it and a little bug crawls to it* "Giant Bug Summon Leaf Warbler!"

Ino - "EEEHHH?! That's horribly disgusting! What's up with that?!"

Obito – "hm?!"

Kakashi - *lands in front of Obito* "Obito… Don't go foward with this war you are leading. The issue in hand is between us. Don't get others involved."

Obito – "Kakashi… We can solve our issue just now.." *gives a step towards Kakashi* "If you bring me Rin back…"

Kakashi - *Static face* "Obito.."

Obito – "Just as I thought.. You can't! That's why…" *activates his Mangekyo Sharingan* "I'll create a world where SHE CAN SMILE AGAIN!"

Kakashi – (What?!) *his body begins to vanish*

Obito – "KAMUI!"

And the two vanish.

Madara – "Hfm!" *looks to Sakura* (That girl...) *smirks* "Need to find a way to get her!"

Hinata - *Fighting with a monster* "2 fists! 4 fists! 8 fists! 16 fists! 32 fists!" *feeling tired* (It's just as I thought... This is the best I can...) *loses balance and trips* "I'm so useless..."

The monster steps forward and punchs... the ground...

Hinata - (What...?!) *finds herself being carried by... Sasuke.* "Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke - "You almost got hit.. Be careful next time!" *leaves Hinata on the ground and goes away*

Hinata - (Sasuke-kun!)

Ino - "We, the Inoshikachou combination of Team 10 will also move on!"

Chouji - "Formation!"

Shikamaru - "We didn't even bother competing before, seeing that it wasn't even the Chuunin Exams... But we are in the war now." *makes a seal* "Shadow-seizing Jutsu!"

Chouji - "DOUBLING JUTSU!" *turns himself in a giant*

Shikamaru - *starts to connect his shadows with Chouji*

Ino - *concentrates* (I see... 25 enemies up ahead..) *touches Shikamaru's head* "Preception Transfer!"

Chouji - *begins to roll as Shikamaru and Ino control his body* "HUMAN BULLET YOYO!"

Shikamaru - *controls Chouji's body with the help of Ino to sense the enemies presence*

A monster appears from the conner. It's going to attack Ino, but thanks to Shikamaru's reflexes he sends Chouji to knock it out.

Chouji - "I'm gonna double up even more! I'll be a lot heavier, but can you guys keep up?!"

Shikamaru - "Yeah! That's still light actually. Plus, it'd be a shame if that's all it took for our highlight scene."

Ino - "What are you saying? Aren't you just burning with competion?"

Sai - *comes riding a drawn eagle* "Hey! I'm actually a part of Team 7 too, you know?" (I'm gonna attack it's true form with just one aerial strike) *flys above the Juubi*

Naruto - "SAI!"

Sakura - "!"

A monster sends a light attack and hits Sai's Eagle.

Sai - *falling down*

Naruto - *jumps and picks him up* "Sai! You alright?"

Sakura - "The monsters are multiplying..."

Sasuke - *arrives at the scene* "And they are huge too"

Sai - "Naruto... You need to mow down the big ones first and slip close enough to beat it's true form.. That's the only way... It isn't close enough for you to jump at once... There's enought time for us to repel the enemy's attacks and cast some seals... But... unless you have sufficiente chakra.. You might suffer severe wounds. The healing group can't make it up front..."

Kakashi - "It's enough, Obito. You know if you keep up at this..."

Obito - "Did you notice... the pink haired girl?"

Kakashi - "Hm?!" (Is he talking about Sakura?)

Obito - "She possesses the Hyakugou."

Kakashi - "?!"

Obito - "That's right, Kakashi. She has enough chakra for me to use that jutsu once again. Just watch me..."

Kakashi - "Obito... Wait!"

Obito - "KAMUI!" *his body vanishes"

Team 7 bite their tumbs and slam their hands on the ground.

Sasuke – "Mowing down… And slipping past. That's no trouble."

Naruto – "In addition to jumping and getting closer in one go… I'd have to avoid his attacks, this guy sure packs a punch!"

Sakura – "I'm all ready here for healing if anyone gets severe wounds. If it's the current me…"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura – "Kuchiyose no Jut…"

Suddenly, Obito appears right in front of Sakura together with Gamakichi and Aoda!

Sakura - "What?!"

Obito - *Grabs Sakura's neck* "You are coming with me..." *his eye activates* "KAMUI!" *the two begin to vanish*

Naruto - "SAKURA-CHAN!" *grabs her arm and vanish with them*

Gamakichi - "NARUTO! The hell? He just summoned me.."


	4. Chapter 4

Gamakichi - "Where did Naruto go?"

Sasuke - (Did Obito...?)

Kakashi - "Hm?!"

A portal opens and Obito and Sakura appear with a angry Naruto attached.

Obito - "Eh?! YOU!?"

Naruto - "You bastard! Let go of Sakura-chan now!"

Sakura - *trying to free herself* "Na..ruto... ergh"

Obito - "That won't happen... I need her, you see?"

Naruto - "Hm?!"*puzzled*

Obito - "Didn't you noticed? Her forehead seal?"

Naruto - "Yeah! That's Tsunade oba-chan seal. What about it?"

Obito - "You are so pathetic. Don't you know what's this?"

Naruto - *tries his best to think*

Obito - "Alow me to explain..." *throws Sakura on the ground*

Kakashi - "Sakura..." *runs to her*

Sakura - "Kakashi-sensei... ergh!" *tries to get up*

Kakashi - *helps her stand* "Are you okay?"

Sakura - "Yes..." *looks to Obito*

Obito - "The Hyakugou... It's chakra storaged in one point of your body. On this case, the forehead."

Naruto - "I know that... But why do you want Sakura-chan's chakra?"

Obito - "Fu fu fu! Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto - *gets annoyed*

Obito - "The last Infinite Tsukuyomi was a failure. But to perform a new one, I'll need more chakra, you see?"

Naruto - "Why?! Why do you want to put us in the dreamworld so much?"

Obito - "Like I said before. I want to create a new world. No pain, no sadness, no hatred. Where everything you wish for becomes reality in a snap.."

Sakura - "hfm! Who wants to live in a world like that?"

Obito - "Think about it! You will never suffer again. All you dreams will come true.."

Naruto - "Nothing comes easily. You need to struggle to get what you want in life.. You wanted to be a Hokage too, didn't you?"

Obito - "?!"

Sakura - "Naruto is right. There's no easy path to persue our dreams."

Naruto - "EH?! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura - "Naruto worked hard to reach where he is now. I've learned from him... that... you can't give up on your dreams."

Obito - "And what do a weakling like you know about struggle?"

Sakura - *smiles*

Naruto - "SHIT!" *looks at Sakura punch Obito*

Kakashi - *shocked*

Sakura - *runs after Obito and grabs his face, drags it in the ground and kicks him to the sky and jumps with him* "I'll show who's the weakling!"

Obito - "Hm?!"

Sakura - "SHAANNAROO!" *punchs him to bury him in the ground at enormous speed*

Kakashi - (So that's the real strenght of a Hyakugou user?)

Sakura - *lands on the ground and straightens her back while reaching Obito who is trying to get up*

Naruto - *looks at Sakura* (Sakura-chan...)

Sakura - "Someone... very annoying... teached me that! But he has a point. By doing so... we learn a valuable lesson. You gave more importance to the goals you achieve. You praise them. Cherish them..."

Naruto - *touched by Sakura's words he steps foward to her* "Sakura-chan... I've never tought I would get so much credit from you!"

Sakura - "Shut up, baka! Or I'll punch you."

Naruto - "What? No, no please Sakura-chan! I was joking, ttebayo!" *his Kurama mode vanishes* "Eeh?! What? In a time like this?! No way!"

Obito - *gets up and looks intricate*

Sakura - "Really, Naruto? Seriously, it can't be helped.." *walks towards to him* "Sit here!"

Naruto - "Alright" *has he sits Sakura begins to heal him*

Sakura - "You are always the same baka! Naruto, you will never learn!" *a gentle smile forms on her face*

Obito - *perplexed as he realises* (Rin...!) *walks towards Sakura and Naruto*

Kakashi - "Obito! No wait...!"

Sakura - *scared look on her face*

Obito - "Are you... done?"

Sakura - "Eh?"

Obito - "I mean... If you going to take much time curing him."

Sakura - "Oh! I don't think so. He is just worn out!"

Obito - "I see."

Kakashi - "Obito... What are you...?"

Obito - "Kakashi..."

Kakashi - "Hm?!"

Obito - "You... have a fine team here!" *smiles*

Kakashi - *surprised* (Obito...) *says gently*

Madara - *tiredness begins to hit him* "SHIT! I'm getting out of chakra."

The number of monsters begin to decrease. Some monsters get defeated as some others fall for their own.

Sasuke - "What's happening?" *looks around*

Jugo - "It seems their summoner is getting out of chakra..."

Sasuke - That's great news!"

Ino - "Kiba!"

Kiba - "Hm?!" *looks around*

Ino - *appears before him* "Kiba! Everything is okay?"

Kiba - "Ino! Yeah we are alright, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru - "Woof!" *shaking his tail*

Kiba - "Where are the others?"

Ino - "I was gonna ask you the same thing..."

Kiba - *intrigued* "Hope nothing has happened..."

Ino - *Looks sad*

Kiba - "But don't worry" *trying to cheer up* "It's Naruto we are talking about. I bet everything is fine!"

Ino - *smiles* "Yeah you are right."

Sakura - "There. You are good to go!"

Naruto - "Thanks... Sakura-chan!" *gets up*

Obito - "Naruto...!"

Naruto - "Eh?!"

Obito - "Why... even knowing all that... you still want to become Hokage?"

Naruto - " We both... didn't know our parents... The people important to us died. That's why you were trying to make my loneliness the scariest thing..."

Obito - *looks down*

Naruto - "You too wanted someone to acknowledge you and praise you. That's why you too wanted to become Hokage. At least I wanted that. And now what? You turn all Shinobi against you saying it's for the best, but the reason is it's just more convenient for you! And in the end... Not even the people you cheerish will acknowledge this dream of yours!"

Obito - *shocked and sadness fill his face*

Naruto - "You used to have the same dream as I have... But now you are the opposite of a Hokage! If you were just like me, why did you...?"

Obito - "It's was for that same reason... I wanted you to think that this world is hopeless."

Naruto - *angry*

Obito - "I still... wanted to make sure, that the path I've chose... is the right one... Because when I fought you... I've remembered my oldself..."

Naruto - "And that's why you were like me.. that I am so pissed at you! You are just giving up... Running away!"

Obito - "I'm doing exactly what a Hokage should do. Even more than that... Since I can bring peace into this world."

Naruto - *Shocked*

Naruto - "Do you... really think so..?"

Obito - "...!"

Naruto - "You really... think so?"

Obito - "Yes.., I think so..!"

Naruto - *looks annoyed* "...!"

Obito - "You don't have to walk a difficult path that you don't even know where it's leading to. You'll just keep losing your friends on the way. If you have a goal and know a shortcut to get there, why not chose that? A Hokage's goal isn't to bring peace to this world?"

Naruto - *angry* "What the hell are you saying?"

Obito - "!"

Naruto - "I don't want to know an easy shortcut. I want to know how to walk down a difficult path."

Obito - "?! Fu fu! Would you say the same... even if the two paths take you to the same goal?!"

Naruto - "How can you tell the shortcut from the difficult path? Someone has to have guts to walk down it to check. A Hokage is someone that walks in front of everyone else to take the pain. It's someone thats breaks through a dead end for everyone to pass."

Naruto - *Stands in front of Obito* "There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage! And once you become one, you can't run away from your position!"

Obito - *looks down*

Kakashi - *sad expression on his face* (Obito...) "I'm sorry for... being unable to protect Rin."

Obito - "Rin... was... She was... My only ray of light..."

Kakashi - "!"

Sakura - *looks at Kakashi shocked*

Naruto - *Sad look on his face* (Only... ray of light?!)

Obito - "After losing Rin... The world didn't look the same anymore.. It was just a living hell. I lost my hope for this world. I walked around on behalf of Madara. And everything I just saw confirmed my belief. Even with this Sharingan... I could see nothing."

Kakashi - "... I don't really understand either..."

Obito - "! Then... Why you didn't follow my path?"

Kakashi - "The path you chose... was another possibility..."

Naruto - "Wait.. What?! Kakashi-sensei..."

Sakura - "Shush Naruto.. Don't interfere..."

Naruto - "But... Sakura-chan..."

Kakashi - "... It might not have been a mistake, actually..."

Obito - "..."

Kakashi - "I also thought that this world is just hell... I thought I lost you... And right after that... I lost Rin.. And then.. I even lost Minato-sensei... But.. I don't really understand. I've strained my eyes trying to see... With your words and the Sharingan you gave me... I had the feeling I could see something.."

Obito - "... And what about Naruto? How can you be so sure that his path won't lead to failure?"

Kakashi - "Well... He might fail too..."

Obito - "...! Fu fu! What makes me different from Naruto? Why you care so much for him...?"

Kakashi - "Obito... Because I can affirm that he won't fail as much as you."

Obito - "... Why...?"

Kakashi - "If he trips on his path... I'll be there to help him."

Obito - "Why would you help him?"

Kakashi - *looks at Obito*

Obito - "..."

Kakashi - *looks at Naruto* "Because he's not going to give uo on his dream... and to change the world. That's how he is..."

Obito - "...!"

Kakashi - "And his stubbornness attract his comrades. You feel like you want to help him.. The more people supporting him... The closer he gets to his goal... That's the difference... Obito!"


	5. Chapter 5

Still in Obito's dimension. What will be Obito's answer?

Obito - "...!"

Naruto - "... Obito... I.."

Obito - "Promise me one thing... Naruto!"

Naruto - "...?!"

Obito - "Promise me... That you... will protect her."

Naruto - "...?! Protect... her?"

Obito - "That you will protect your Rin!"

Naruto - *shocked*

Sakura - "...?"

Naruto - "Yeah! Sure thing... I'll protect her, ttebayo!"

Obito - *smiles*

Sasuke - "I'm going to look for Madara."

Jugo - "..."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke - "...!?"

Kiba - *lands with Akamaru followed by Shikamaru near Sasuke* "Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru - "We can't find him anywhere... Weren't you with him?"

Sasuke - "I was... until Obito appeared... and took Sakura..."

Shikamaru - "What?! Sakura...?"

Kiba - "Eh? That's insane? Why did he took her? And what about Na..."

Sasuke - "Naruto immediately... hold her and the three jumped to another dimension."

Shikamaru - *looking surprised* (Why the hell Obito would need Sakura?)

Sasuke - "I'm off!"

Kiba - "What?! Hey wait!"

Sasuke and Jugo leave to search for Madara.

Kiba - "That guy! I don't even know why Naruto worries so much for him." *annoyed*

Obito - "Now I understand why... Nagato... changed his mind."

Naruto - "hm?!"

Obito - *Activates his Mangekyo Sharingan* "KAMUI!"

Naruto - "What?" *starts to vanish*

Sakura - "Obito..."

And the four find themselves in the battlefield again.

Akamaru - "wof wof"

Kiba - "What is it Akamaru?"

Sasuke - "...?"

Obito, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto appeard in front of them.

Kiba - "The hell..?"

Naruto - "Eh?!" *looking surprised*

Shikamaru - "Damn you, Naruto. We were looking for you!"

Naruto - "Sorry guys! I was..." (looks at Obito) "Taking care of some business."

Gamakichi - "And you left me alone."

Naruto - "Eh?! You are...?"*looks closer* "GAMAKICHI! YOU ARE HUGE!"

Gamakichi - "He he he! You humans are too slow!"

Naruto - "Yeah, He he he! *scratches his head in embarassment* "Everything happened so fast."

Sakura - "And I..." *everyone looks at her* "Summoned Katsuyu and she didn't appeared." (Looks at Obito)

Obito - "... I apologize!"

Sakura - (bites her thumb) "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" (slams her hand to the ground)

Katsuyu appears imediatly.

Katsuyu - "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see you again. You were finally able to activate the Hyakugou seal! Tsunade-sama will be..."

Sakura - "I apologize, Katsuyu-sama! Please listen to me... Please split in many parts and attach one to each person in the battlefield... We must help them recover."

Katsuyu - "Right away!" *begins to split and attaching to each ninja of the alliance*

Sakura - *preforms the seal to help Katsuyu with the remote healing*

Naruto - "Hey! What the...?!" *Surprised as Katsuyu gets inside his clothes to cure him*

Sakura - "She will help you. I know you will need it."

Naruto - *smiles at Sakura* "Let's go... Kiba, Shikamaru! ... Eh...!" *looks at Obito and Kakashi"

Kakashi - "Obito... will you...?"

Obito - "I've made mistakes in the past. I'll regret them! But that's a burden I'll have to learn to live with.." *looks at Naruto*

Naruto - "If you..." *looks at Obito* "are talking about Konoha's attack... 17 years ago... I'll let you know we can move on from that!"

Obito - "Hm?!" *looks surprised*

Naruto - "Join me, Obito!"

Obito - *shocked*

Naruto - "Join us on this battle to defeat Madara!"

Obito - "..." *his face saddens* (Rin...)

Kakashi - "Obito... we will do it... together!"

Obito - "... for... Rin?!"

Kakashi - "Yes, Obito! For Rin!"

Naruto - *grins*

Obito - "Yeah! Let's do it for her!"

Madara - "That Obito...! Did he... changed sides?! In the end he is just another weakling. What a shame!" *takes off a sword from the corpse of a Kumogakure ninja* "It will be fun to take the lead from now on!" *smirks*


End file.
